pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Core Sword
|image = Core Sword.png|Appearance Core sword icon.png|Kill icon |type = Melee |grade = |released = 12.6.0 |lethality = 20 |attackspeed = 74 |attribute = |mobility = 75 |cost = 250 (175 during sale.) |Level required = 17 |theme = Futuristic themed |number = 236 }} The Core Sword is a Melee weapon introduced in the 12.6.0 update. Appearance The weapon has a dark red/black handle, with a light blue pommel at the end of the weapon. The weapon also features a dark red hand guard, connected to a grey metallic blade, with a neon light blue tip. These features consequently cause it to have a striking resemblance to the laser spear, a weapon from the special category. Strategy It is a high damage melee weapon with decent mobility and a slow attack speed. Tips *Due to its relatively slow attacking speed, it is essential for you to make the most out of each attack by aiming for the head in order to maximize the damage. It is a two shot kill on the head to an adamant armour player and two to three body shots. *Since it is a Melee weapon, it has incredibly short range, which therefore means that you should be a close to enemy player as possible to deliver some damage. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Try using other weapons with a higher mobility, you could try to use your primary or backup to get close and deal damage to the enemy and then use this weapon when you get close. *It is beneficial to equip boots like the Berserk Boots or any other accessories that increases the mobility to corner the enemy quickly. Counters *You can quickly pick off its users with a longer range weapon like a sniper or use any area damage weapon to damage the player, since this weapon doesn't have area damage. *Using the Dark Force Saber will be useful for when you are being ambushed, since this weapon has a very high mobility. That is, assuming you haven't been killed yet. *Using any of the primaries or fast firing weapon is also ideal, since it takes relatively long for the weapon's user to deliver each shots. This would consequently drain the user quickly, therefore using the Dual Laser Blasters or the Crystal Laser Cannon is very ideal in this situation. *Rocket jump to avoid its hits and shoot in between the hits while in the air. Recommended Maps * Knife Party Equipment Setups Using a one shot kill sniper like the One Shot or the Anti-Hero Rifle is beneficial in picking off some enemy players that are far away, for it is entirely possible for them to use a sniper to pick you off in long range. Trivia * It is based on Cloud Strife's Buster Sword from the Final Fantasy series. * It is mainly based on the Fantasy Sword from Pixel Gun World in terms of looks and style. * It has a demon re-skin called the Demon Sword (PG3D). Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons